I Remember When
by meveryrandom
Summary: Do you every stop and remember AkuRoku day on 8/13? Look back at your old fandoms, remember your OTPs and old fanfics and roleplays? Still doodle those characters you loved so much? Memories are a beautiful thing, and it's something Roxas and Axel experience together this precious AkuRoku day. Year of the Roxas


_**It has been some time now, But I had to return for one of my fave days, AkuRoku day~  
**__**I hope the nostalgia brings you bliss**_

* * *

The blonde boy was sitting on top of the twilight town tower, with no ice cream in hand. He sighed softly to himself drowning neck deep in thought. 'Is this a dream...? Is it all over...?' He didn't know anymore. He couldn't draw the line between reality and his imagination. He was contemplating on leaving the tower and heading back to where ever he wished to go for the night when a smooth voice rose over his thought "Hey..." He knew that voice; it was a voice he could never mistake. He turned around to confirm his suspicions, and yes, it was in fact "Axel..."

"Miss me?" the red head asked flashing him a charming smile as he made his way over to Roxas and took a seat.

"Actually...Yea I have." he chuckled giving him a soft smile. "It's...been a while...hasn't it?"

"Heh, yea it has." Answered his best friend staring off into the glimmering sunset.

Roxas sighed softly to himself "Axel...do you know if this is a dream...?" Roxas looked up suddenly surprised with the offering of ice cream Axel pulled out of nowhere. "Oh...! Where did you...?"

"Of course this is a dream." He answered smiling as Roxas took the ice cream and just like the old days they shared a frozen treat together "Well...more like the afterlife I suppose. I don't know what this is. I guess it's where nobodies go, after they're gone and forgotten."

Roxas looked down a bit sad to hear that, "Oh...Forgotten..."

"Hey don't be sad," Axel smiled to the boy throwing an arm around him "Think of it like this...now we can be together..." he smiled to him warmly, "Everyday...forever..."

The boy with the deep blue eyes looked up to him with a light blush at the sweet words before he smiled, figuring he could get used to living in such a pleasant dream "Yea...I like that, and we can imagine anything we want here."

Axel smiled leaning in "Yea...even having hearts..." In a brief moment of silence he gently locked their lips in a sweet kiss that Roxas had desperately missed. They hadn't kissed like this since they were alive and nobodies just killing heartless out of orders. Leaning on each other to fill the void in their non-existent hearts.

Roxas submitted to the kiss, in fact melting with nostalgia over their romance they used to have, it was coming all back.

Axel slowly broke the kiss whispering on his lips "You know...if this is our dream...we can go anywhere we want." he spoke softly as the scene began to melt away and changing colors into Axels bedroom from the castle back when they were in Organization XIII, now sitting on Axels bed. The fiery red head laid the boy down and began to spread kissed across his neck not skipping a single beat or wasting any time.

Roxas moaned softly "Nh..A-Axel wait..." Axel pulled back and looked to him wondering why Roxas would want to stop considering how long they have been apart. "Nh...your room? I don't want to be here..." He looked down with slight sad eyes.

"But..." Axel blinked a bit surprised "We had...our first time here..." He frowned a bit.

"I know but...the castle that never was? This isn't our best memory...I don't want to think back on the organization during something so beautiful."

Axel sighed "Fine...than how about here." He thought up a new setting and the original one began to fade away again. They now found themselves in Roxas's old bedroom from twilight town, lying on Roxas's bed. "Is this memory easing enough for you?" He chuckled.

Roxas sat up "No..." He sighed holding Axel by the neck, still wanting to be wrapped in his embrace regardless that they couldn't pick scenery. "Because this was all a lie to me..." Roxas's imagination began to race as he tried thinking up a place where they could be alone together. But as the scene began to drift away they found themselves in the sand at destiny island.

Axel chuckled "Perfect, the beach. That's romantic right?" He smiled but Roxas sighed disapproving again.

"No...this is Sora's memory. I want to go someplace where it was just us...our place where we were safe and away from our problems." the scene changed and they arrived back at the tower.

Axel chuckled "like here?"

Roxas smiled softly "Perfect."

Axel kissed him and laid him back down.

The minutes passed as time felt like it was slowing, nothing but calming bliss cascaded around their reuniting scene. Axel stripped off his coat and laid Roxas on it so he was comfortable. The boys kissed deeply and slid down their pants growing intoxicated from the moment.

"A-ah!" Roxas gasped softly as Axel held him tenderly, already inside him. Claiming him, and moving gently. "Axel..." He would whisper softly once every few breaths as they exchanged sweet nothings such as "I've missed you..." and "I love you."

"Roxas...hm..." Axel moved passionately, their hips synching up like a lullaby as he blanketed the blonde's skin with kisses "I...never stopped loving you. And now I have you back..."

"Axel..." Roxas spoke softly again being engulfed by emotion "Oh Axel..." he held him tighter moving his hips against him and confessed in his lovers ear "With you...I always felt like I had a heart..."

Axel smiled softly drawing close to climax "Heh...I felt the same, thanks to you." he pushed in all the way moving into Roxas's sweet spot making him let out a passionate moan.

They came together and then caught their breath, cleaning themselves up and fixing their clothes. They sat back on the edge of the building, Axels coat draped over Roxas's shoulders as they watched the sunset finish up and the stars come out to play.

Roxas smiled at the scenery "Heh...I remember when I first came to the organization...remember how scared I was?"

Axel chuckled throwing an arm around him "Heh...yea." he two looked to the sky watching the stars poke out "I remember we used to come to the tower after missions and have ice cream..."

Roxas nodded remember all their good times "I remember leaving the organization and then losing my memory..."

Axels smile faded a bit "I remember missing you...and fighting to get you back."

Roxas then let out a short laugh "I remember seeing you again in twilight town, I didn't understand anything...especially when we fought."

Axel chuckled "Haha yea...I remember when you finally escaped...I searched for you." He looked to the moon that was easing into place

"I remember becoming one with Sora again...you were on my mind."

Axel pulled him close and kissed his head "I remember dying for Sora...I did it for you."

Roxas laid his head on his shoulder "I miss the old days..."

Axel smiled "It's ok...There is still going to be plenty of memories to make remember." he looked to the moon "We have all the time in the world now."

Roxas shut his eyes and relaxed listening to the heart beat of the wind.

_I remember when we fell in love._

* * *

**_I remember spending every day after school playing KH  
I remember doodling the characters poorly all over my math notebook and gocking about my obsession during lunch with all my KH buddies.  
I remember writing smutty fanfics when i was 16 calling myself Namine.  
I remember dressing up with my friends as Roxas (me) Axel and Demyx for Halloween 2009  
I remember going to my first convention as Sora.  
I remember making my first friend in highschool over having matching KH shirts and doing my first yaoi roleplay with her.  
I remember calling all of my friends by nicknames of the Organization.  
I remember watching Demyx time and quoting it at parties while making jokes with my friends.  
I remember how much i loved this game. How much i loved the characters and felt so imaginatively connected to this fandom. I remember finding the deep feels in yaoi, staying up late to write M rated fanfics. How much i loved playing it and collecting the merchandise and meeting people that loved it too.  
I remember...counting the days to AkuRoku day.  
I also remember when it was all over.  
When i grew into other fandoms and the KH fics came to a stop. When Demyx time ended, our nicknames changed, and games were no longer being played or even coming out. and when they did i didn't care.  
I remember growing up.  
And now that im older, I look back on this fandom. I put on my shirt, pull out my plushies and begin to update my cosplays.  
And i remember it all.  
Happy AkuRoku Day From Meveryrandom. AKA Namine~_**


End file.
